Bubbles And Hugs And Birds?
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Emma and Bayley have to get rid of a bird in their apartment. Emma/Bayley with Paige/Summer Rae


This is a one-shot requested by vampirenickcage.

* * *

Anybody pumped for Wrestlemaina? I know I am!

Yeah I don't own anything so...

* * *

Bayley sat on the floor of her and Emma's apartment reading an old WWE magazine when she heard a soft tapping in the wall.

"Emma I think something's in the wall!"

"It's just the neighbors!" Emma said back.

"If you say so" Bayley replied returning her attention back to the magazine.

Soon the tapping got louder and louder, and right before Bayley said something out flew a small gray creature.

* * *

"WHAT THE!?"

Emma's head shot up as her girlfriend ran out of their bedroom.

"What's wrong Bay?" Emma asked as Bayley grabbed onto her for dear life.

There's a bird in the room!" Bayley said squeezing Emma even harder.

"A bird?" Emma refused to believe that. Bayley probably just saw something else.

"Go look for yourself!" Bayley said curling up on the couch.

"I will" Emma said heading into the bedroom.

Emma walked into the room and looked around, she didn't see anything.

She looked in the closet, at the bed, though their collection of stuffed animals, nothing.

Bayley must have imagined something, that's all.

Finally when she decided that nothing was in the room, and was headed out she heard something under the bed.

"What the?"

Emma got down on her hands and knees and looked under the bed.

All Emma saw was gray wings flapping before she screamed and ran out of the room.

"I SAW IT!" Emma yelled running to the couch.

"I knew it!...So what are we going to do?" Bayley said wrapping herself around Emma.

"We're going to get rid of it!" Emma said standing up and heading into the bedroom.

Bayley sighed and followed her.

Emma and Bayley walked into the room hand in hand determined as ever.

It's just a stupid bird. All they had to do was open a window and the bird will fly on out.

Problem solved.

But their determination went right out the window when the bird flew right in their face.

"NEVERMIND!" Emma screamed running out of the room with Bayley on her heels.

"What are we going to do now?" Bayley asked sitting back down.

Emma looked at her girlfriend.

"We call for help"

* * *

"You called me here to catch a bird?"

Bayley and Emma looked at each other and then back at Paige.

"Yep"

Paige rolled her eyes "You two are ridiculous"

"Uh huh, well if we're so ridiculous why'd you bring your girlfriend?" Bayley asked pointing at Summer Rae.

"Because I wanted to see the bird" Summer defined herself and Paige.

"So where is it?" Paige asked walking around the living room.

"It's in the bedroom" Bayley replied pointing at the closed door.

"And how exactly are you supposed to do that?"Emma asked folding her arms.

"With this!" Summer said holding up a net.

"And this" Paige held up a bag of bird food.

"Your not gonna kill it...right?" Bayley asked playing with her fingers nervously.

"No we're not gonna kill it silly, we'll let it go outside!" Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Good now get it out of our room"

"Watch the professionals at work ladies" Paige said as she and Summer went into the room.

"AHHH!"

"Now what!?" Emma asked as Summer ran out of the room.

Paige came out of the room with an empty net and the bird food.

"Yeah...this stuff isn't gonna work"

"Why not?" Bayley asked in a whiny voice.

"Because that's not a bird"

Bayley's eyes widened.

"Then what is it?"

"A bat"

"A BAT!?" Emma screamed

"Yep, I'm gonna go and get a muffin" Paige said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok...should I call the REAL professionals?" Bayley asked.

"Hey! At least we tried!" Summer argued.

"Well thanks for trying" Emma said grabbing her phone.

Paige came out of the kitchen with her muffin and sat on the couch.

"What're you gonna do now?" She asked pulling Summer on her lap.

"We're calling a professional" Bayley said breaking a piece of Paige's muffin off and popping it in her mouth.

"Fine...but your still paying the fee"

"Your ridiculous" Emma laughed

Finally the professional got the bat out of the room and let it fly free outside.

"So that's gonna cost you...about seven hundred and fifty dollars"

"WHAT!?" Paige screamed

"ALL YOU DID WAS CATCH A FREAKIN BAT! AND YOUR GONNA CHARGE THEM SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLARS!?"

"Seven hundred and fifty!" He corrected her.

Paige was ready to lunge at the man before Summer pulled her back and out of the apartment.

"I'm sorry.." Emma leaned over and looked at his name tag "Dan. But isn't that a little pricey"

Dan leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I suppose I could bring down the price... But you'll have to give me something in return"

After forking out six free NXT tickets and four autographs and pictures for the kids, he finally lowered the price to one hundred and fifty.

"Thank you ladies" Dan said tipping his dirty baseball hat and leaving.

Emma slammed the door behind him and walked back into the bedroom.

"You know we're gonna have to clean everything in here right?" Bayley asked leaning on the door frame.

"We can do it tomorrow" Emma said jumping on the bed.

Bayley stared at the bed with wide eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" Emma asked propping an elbow up on the bed.

"I'm not sleeping on that bed!"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

"What if it pooped on the bed?!" Bayley asked stepping into the room.

Emma sighed.

"Then were are you gonna sleep?"

"On the couch" Bayley said heading back into the living room.

"well I'm coming with you!" Emma said grabbing the spare blanket and pillows from the closet.

"We both can't fit on the couch" Bayley pointed out.

"Then I'll sleep on the floor" Emma said sitting on the floor.

"I'll sleep on the floor too!" Bayley said sitting next to her.

Emma laughed as Bayley put her arms around her.

"You'll protect me if that bat was a mother right?" Bayley asked resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma hugged Bayley back.

"I'll always protect you, no matter what"

* * *

Most of this is a true story that actually happened to me.

Anybody else happy that Brock resigned?

You can PM me if you want a one-shot or if you just wanna talk, I don't bite.

I love you all!


End file.
